


Living on The Edge of the Earth

by SallyJacobs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJacobs/pseuds/SallyJacobs
Summary: In the February of 1980 a child was born to the Lupin-Black household.Due to the unfortunate events of October 31, 1981 the location Nora Lupin-Black becomes unknown.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was bored and this is crap but I'll probably post some more so stayed tuned

April 1979

“Moonshine!” Sirius whined while flopping onto the couch next to his boyfriend. Remus gave him a glare and returned to his book. “Reemuss, my love. I have a question to ask you.” Remus looked back up at Sirius who was now anxiously fidgeting with a hole in his jeans and set down his book.

“You know how Prongs is getting married.” He started. Sirius was clearly going to babble for a while and Remus was not in the mood for it. He loved his boyfriend but he had been enjoying his book before he came in. Taking pity on Sirius, Remus pulled him into a hug.

“Yes Pads I know he is getting married, he hasn’t shut up about how he would be marrying Lily since he was eleven” 

“Right, well they will probably start having prongslets soon.” He rambled.

“Sirius will you please spit it out.” Remus said into his shoulder.

“Fine. I want a kid.” Remus stiffened, they had joked about having kids before but it had always seemed like an imagined thing. He wanted kids, and he wanted to be with Sirius but he didn’t think it was possible. Adopting didn’t seem like a very good option considering there was no adoption agency in the wizarding world, and the muggle world wasn’t too friendly to people like them, but Sirius must have brought it up for some reason. 

“You want a child? Sirius I don’t know if you ever had ‘the talk’ but you need a woman to have a child” Sirius rolled his eyes at the statement.

“I know you need a woman, but luckily for us there are women out there who would be willing to be a surrogate for us.” He looked at Remus hopefully. 

“Okay.”  
***  
May 1979

“Hello?” Sirius answered the phone.

“Mr. Black?”

“Yes!”

“This is Ingrid, we spoke a couple weeks ago at your appointment. I just wanted to call and let you know that everything went smoothly and you should be expecting a baby in February.” His breath caught. They were going to have a child.

“Thank you so much! I’m sorry, I have to go tell some people that I’m going to be a father!”

“Of course. Have a great day and congratulations!” The line clicked and went dead.

***

February 3, 1980

“Sirius, please slow down. Moony will kill me if I let you come home with more baby stuff. You already have a packed nursery, there will be no space left for the kid if you keep buying things.” Sirius plucked a dog stuffed animal off the shelf and continued through the store.

“Prongs, I am not just frivolously shopping for this child I am making a necessary purchase. Last night I realized that I have not bought a toy broomstick for my kid.” James rolled his eyes and followed Sirius. So far he had called everything a ‘necessary purchase’. The simple way to put it is that his kid would be spoiled, but James couldn' care less. No one deserved a kid more than Sirius and Remus and now that they were having one he didn’t want to fault them for spoiling it. He had also been tempted to start buying stuff, but Lily told him to wait until later in the pregnancy. 

“Siri the kid can even fly yet, they won’t even be born until sometime next week.” Sirius scoffed and continued throwing items in the basket.

“James we both know that it is never too early for someone to start with their quidditch training, and I intend for my kid to be captain of the team. Okay I have everything I need!” He spun on his heel and walked towards the check out leaving James astonished. He quickly regained his bearings and jogged after Sirius.

“You can’t possibly think that your kid will be captain! Mine will have the Potter blood.” 

“I guess we will have to wait and see. How about whichever one of our kids becomes the captain first, will get a new broom from the loser's dad.” Sirius grinned and stuck out his hand. “Do we have a deal!”

“Yes we do.” James offered his and they shook

***

February 8, 1980

“I love her! What's her name?” Lily peered down at the bundle in Remus’s arms. 

“Nora Lupin-Black. Isn’t she perfect! This little runt is the start of the next generation of Marauders!” Sirius beamed up at Lily from his seat next to Remus. 

“Sirius will you please not call our daughter a runt.” Remus sounded frustrated but really he couldn’t be happier. Nora fidgeted slightly in her sleep and snuggled further into Remus’s arms, Sirius reached over and brushed away her dark brown curl of hair. Nora had a small tuft of Remus’s medium brown wavy hair and Sirius’s greyish eyes. 

“Fine I won’t call her a runt but only because she is older than the Prongslet, she is the eldest of the mini-marauders. I can’t wait to see the mischief they will get up to, Minerva won’t know what hit her.” James laughed in response to Sirius’s grand plans.

“Oh god.” Lily sighed.

***

November 5, 1981

“Sirius! I’m home” Remus shut the door to the flat and dropped his coat over the couch. He stepped further into the room and almost tripped over one of Nora’s toys. “I’m ready to celebrate your birthday!” He had been on an Order mission to one of the werewolf packs so he missed Sirius’s birthday and Halloween. 

Nudging open Nora’s door he saw she wasn’t in there, and the rest of the flat appeared empty. He quickly scribbled a note to Sirius and flooed to Dumbledoor’s office to give a report. Remus stumbled onto the carpet of his office and looked up to see Dumbledoor waiting for him at his desk. He was looking Remus dead in the eye and there was no twinkle. 

“Mr. Lupin please sit,” he gestured to the seat in front of him “I assume you just got back.” Remus nodded.

“Well then I’m afraid I have some bad news” He proceed to explain the Potters murder and Sirius’s betrayal, along with the death of Peter and the death of Voldermort. Remus could feel his heart break and he started crying right there in Dumbledoor’s office. He finally looked straight into Dumbledoor’s eyes and asked the question that he was dreading.

“What about Nora” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know, I was under the impression that you and Mr. Black made your own arrangements.” It was true they did but it generally consisted of different teen babysitters that they found, they didn’t want to put anyone in danger or have muggles question accidental magic. As a result of that anyone could have taken care of Nora when Sirius went on his various missions. The truth was Remus also had no idea where Nora could be. 

Remus responded “Will you help me find her?”

“Unfortunately Mr. Lupin I don’t know how and I think it would be unwise to go looking for her. Due to your lycanthropy the ministry has regulations against you being the legal guardian of a child.” With that Remus stood and turned because it was true he wasn’t allowed to even have a kid. Sirius Black had been the sole guardian of Nora, but he was in Azkaban and Nora was gone. Remus stepped into the fire and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this is going but oh well. Also let me know if anything is super messed up, this is my first time doing something like this.

July 7, 1991

“Lex” , someone's fingers snapped in front of her eyes, and brought her attention back to the room around her. “She wants you.” 

Alexandra slid off her bed and walked out of one of the dorms. She walked through the familiar halls of St. Mary’s Girls Home and made her way up to the front office. She had been here for as long as she could remember and was tired of it. Alexandra was tired of the same dull walls, tired of the bag like dresses that everyone wore, she was tired of sharing a room with 15 girls and she was tired of being told that she would go nowhere in life. 

She pushed the door of the office open and slumped into the room. Ms. Jones turned and gave her a look that quickly turned into a false smile. “Miss Davis, someone is here to talk to you about a school.” Alexandra shifted her weight. “Let me go get her” Ms. Jones walked out of the room and returned a moment later with tall women wearing an odd green coat and a stern expression. She also had a strange scent on her. 

“Hello Miss Davis, I am Minerva McGonagall. I am here to offer you a spot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Alexandra raised her eyebrow and tried to not laugh because Ms. Jones was still in the room. This woman was insane. How was she standing there with a straight face?

“I’m sorry but wizards aren’t real. I don’t have time for this.” She started to turn but the woman snapped her fingers and the table lit on fire and just as quickly went out. Alexandra gawked at Minerva. 

McGonagall reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a beige envelope and extended it to her. “Now that you believe me here is your acceptance letter. We will be going shopping this afternoon and the train leaves on September first. Now please get ready to leave and we will depart in 20 minutes.” She shook Ms. Jones hand and left the room. 

***

Three hours later and Alexandra’s entire world had been flipped. She and McGonagall were sitting in a pub that was invisible to ‘muggles’. Next to her was a trunk filled with robes, a witch hat, a cauldron, scales, a wand and more. The weirdest part was that the school had paid for it all. Her entire life she had only owned second hand dresses and shared everything else. At this point McGonagall could tell her that wizards could turn into dragons and fly and she would ask very few questions. Minerva was just staring at her from across the table while Alexandra ate a plate of fries.

“Alexandra I am sure you are quite tired but I also want to answer any questions that you might have.” 

“I actually do. How am I a witch? I don’t know any witches.” 

“That is quite a reasonable question. In our world there is something called a muggle born. It means that a witch or wizard is born to muggle parents, this happens because you have a magical ancestor whose magic showed up in you. In our world there are other ‘blood statesus’ the most common one is a half-blood, that means that at least one of their parents is a witch or wizard. The last one is a pure-blood. Pure-bloods have no known muggle ancestors.” Alexandra’s brain was trying to keep up with McGonagall, but she just kept talking.

“I must let you know that some people have a prejudice against people like you because they are muggle born. If anyone ever says something to you please come to me and let me know. Now, it is getting late and I need to get you back.”

***

August 25, 1991

Alexandra set The Standard Book of Spells on the floor by her bed and walked over to the window. She hopped up on the windowsill and leaned against the glass. The full moon illuminated the room in a pale light. All of the other girls had been asleep for hours but she couldn’t sleep, she had read all of her books for school and even tried a few spells but nothing was making her tired.  
The other girls had been suspicious when they were told that Alexandra was going to a boarding school, but of course they didn’t say anything because one of the unsaid rules was ‘don’t ask, and don’t pry’. She still kept the weird books and robes out of everyone's view because even if someone doesn’t ask you they will still talk about it. 

She fiddled with her earrings and closed her eyes. Everything had moved so quickly, just two months ago she had planned on continuing to do the crap schooling at the home, and now she was going to a private school in Scotland to learn magic. Alexandra crawled back into bed and attempted to sleep through her disbelief.


End file.
